


Up To Something

by TriniJanJan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, McCall Pack, McCall twins up to something, Pack Antics, Teen Angst, pack fluff, scira - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriniJanJan/pseuds/TriniJanJan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken and Kai McCall attend their sister's soccer game, and all is well until they notice the guy checking her out. And she's smiling and waving back? With some help from big brother Rick, they decide to nip this one in the bud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up To Something

It was just past five o’clock when Ken and Kai McCall ran through the carpark on their way to the soccer field of Beacon Hills High School, along with their usual partner in crime, John Stilinski. The boys went to the local Junior High but made an effort to go over to BHHS to see their big sisters play soccer. The McCall pack is well represented on the girls’ soccer team by Mel McCall, Claudia Stilinski and Evelyn “Evie” Tate, while the Hale pack is present in the form of team captain Talia Hale and Laura Hunter.

By the time they entered the grounds the first half of the game was almost over, but the boys were pleased to see that BHHS was a goal up courtesy one M. McCall. And they weren’t the only pack members cheering on the home team, with Kira and Skye sitting up front with Lydia, along with Derek and Braeden. After greeting their mothers and the others the boys made their presence known, berating the referee or any opposition player who so much as touched the ball or came near their sisters, while screaming their lungs out anytime BHHS was headed towards goal.

At half time BHHS was still on top, and the boys were so busy celebrating they didn’t notice the group of guys making their way over to where the home team was huddled. They ran over to the team and congratulated their sisters and other pack members before indulging in some escalating trash talk with some Devenford supporters. As entertaining as that was for the home team, Kira summoned her boys before they could truly embarrass anyone. None too happy about having to stop before they could truly let loose on those Devenford idiots, the twins looked back towards the BHHS team and that’s when they finally noticed the group of boys now sitting directly behind the team and talking to some players, including their sister.

Suddenly the twins were real quiet, eyes focused on Mel and the guy talking and smiling with her. It’s not something they would normally react to, except Mel was smiling back. And not the “you’re saying something funny so I’m laughing” type of smile either. But that weird smiling and blushing thing that most girls do around Rick. The twins were old enough to know why their big brother was so popular among the girls and what it meant when they acted a certain way around him, why he came home smelling of sweat and other things. As they turned and looked at each other, the unspoken decision was made and agreed upon, and they gave a slight nod before turning back to look at Mel and her admirer. They’ll be damned if some human dude was going to go home smelling of their sister. No way.

The game resumed and as expected the aggressiveness went up a notch. When two wolves on the Devenford team went after Mel, the twins jumped up shouting threats, first at the wolves then at the referee for not giving BHHS a penalty kick (free shot at goal) for the offense. At Kira’s command however, they sat back down, faces scowling. Then they looked over to the group of guys and saw that one guy gesturing towards Mel, then wave at her. And she waved back. They looked at their mother but she appeared not to have noticed. With another shared glance, they stood up.

“Hey Mom, can I have money to buy a hotdog?” Ken asked Kira innocently.

“Yeah, me too.” Kai chipped in.

“Um, sure honey. Here’s….ten dollars.” Kira said absently, fishing money out of her purse while trying to keep her eyes on the game. “But come straight back. No going off anywhere.” Kira ended firmly, with a stern look at both boys.

“Sure mom, no problem” They said in unison, causing their mother to narrow her eyes as she watched them sprint off.

“What is it Kira?” Lydia asked curiously, noticing the change in her friend.

“Those two are up to something.” Kira answered, before turning her eyes back to the game.

This caused Lydia to chuckle, “When are they ever NOT up to something? You know they find it hard to sit still for long. What? Did they say something?”

“Hmmm, no. It’s just a feeling.” Kira answered before turning to Lydia, “I know my boys Lydia.” She said as she chuckled.

“Well they can’t get up to much here, can they?” Lydia ended dismissively.

She couldn’t have been more wrong.

*******

As the clock on the second half was winding down, Ken and Kai made their way to the vendor to get their hotdogs, then made a beeline for the home team’s bench. Trying to appear casual, they stood behind the bench, just to the left of the group of guys. Employing their wolf hearing they listened in on the conversations in the group, eventually learning the name of the guy interested in Mel…Zach, and unlike Mel who was a sophomore he was a Junior. When the final whistle blew, with BHHS victorious thanks to two goals from Mel, the boys made sure to bump into Zach as the guys were heading over to the team bench.

“Hey watch it!” Zach said, clearly annoyed but already dismissing it as he made to pass around them.

But the twins moved lightening fast and blocked his path. Then they both leaned in slightly and sniffed him.

“Hey! What the hell are you doing? Stop that!” Zach said while taking a step back, “Freaks.”

Both boys froze before looking up at his face, this time growling, a sound more animal than human. Then they simply turned around and walked away, going straight to their sister for hugs and celebrations with the team. That is until they both felt a slight pain at the back of their necks.

“I thought I told you to come straight back?” Kira admonished them as she grabbed hold of each by the back of the neck. “Why don’t you listen? Do you want me to tell your father you disobeyed me again?”

“Awww, come on Mom. We didn’t go anywhere, just watched the rest of the game from right here, I swear.” Ken pleaded.

“Yeah Mom, we got our hotdogs and ate them right here.” Kai joined in.

After looking at both of them suspiciously, Kira relented, “Alright, but go wait in the car, here are the keys. As soon as Mel comes back from changing we’ll go. Rick’s got his bike so we’re not waiting on him.” She said before heading back to Lydia and Braeden, who was watching Skye.

As soon as Kira’s back was turned the boys looked at each other and smiled before darting off to the carpark, sniffing their way to Zach’s car. Once they were pretty sure they had the right car they both threw back their heads and let out a howl. Then they both “marked” the car, giggling as they emptied their bladders all over the front doors and tyres.

It wasn’t long before Rick showed up, knowing the sound of his brothers’ howls anywhere. He was freshly showered, having finished lacrosse practice. As soon as he spotted them the twins gestured for Rick to come over. Long before he got to where they were however he smelt the evidence of their work.

“What is that smell…?” Rick asked with a scowl on his face. Then he noticed the car. “Please tell me you did not just pee on somebody’s car.” he said, exasperated.

“He deserves it. That dude was so rude Rick.” Kai complained.

“Yeah, and he was checking Mel out.” Ken chipped in.

Rick’s brows got real low, “He was checking her out? How?”

“Yeah, they were chatting and smiling…”

“And she was doing that smiling and blushing thing those girls do around you…”

“…and even waving at him from out on the field.”

“…and he called us freaks.”

The boys complained to their big brother, trying to get him on board. They need not have worried.

“What’s his name?” Rick asked, scowl still in place.

“His friends called him Zach.”

“And he’s a Junior.”

Without another word Rick turned and headed back to the soccer field. The twins looked at each other and grinned evilly before hustling to catch up with him. By the time they got back to the field most of the girls had gone to locker room to change, but that group of guys was still there, chatting with a few girls.

Rick didn’t need to ask the boys which one was Zach, he knew him. And didn’t like him one bit. And sure enough, he was over there chatting up some girl now that Mel wasn’t there to see it. Not that he wouldn’t have done the same thing, being single and all. But this was his sister, so yeah, wrong move dude.

When Mel came back out, he went over to his mom and asked for the twins to stay back with him, promising that he’d have Talia drop them home (as he had used his bike today). With more suspicious looks at the twins, Kira agreed before giving warnings about their behavior. Then she, Mel and Skye left.

“Hey Talia, can you do me favour? Can you drop the boys home a little later? Mom’s leaving now and they wanted to hang out a bit, but I only have my bike with me.” Rick asked Talia, who had also come back out after a shower and change.

“Sure, no problem.” Talia replied, turning to smile at the boys who returned full wattage smiles. “Do I even want to know?” She turned back to Rick.

“Nope!” Rick answered with smirk, before turning to head back out to the carpark, the twins waving and smiling at Talia a bit before running to catch up with their big brother.

*******

Zach had just waved off his friends and was heading to his car when he heard what sounded like an animal growling. He turned around but didn’t see anything and continued walking. When he got to his car he saw the wet marks on the door and tyres and was just about say something when he heard that growl again, much closer and directly behind him. He turned quickly, eyes wide, heart racing, but didn’t see anything. What the hell? Scowling now, he turned back to his car only to jump back when he came face to face with Derek “Rick” McCall.

“Jesus! You scared me man.” Zach said with relief.

“Oh? You’re not nearly scared enough.” Rick said with a smirk. “So I hear you’ve been checking out my sister…?”

“Well…we’ve been talking, getting to know each other, you know how it is.” Zach answered with a smile, not realizing the position he was in.

“Oh I do know how it is.” Rick answered seriously.

“What do you….” Zach stopped abruptly when he heard that growl again, directly behind him. He jumped and turned around quickly to find the twins standing there, heads low, looking at him from under their brows.

“I hear you met my little brothers.” Rick said, his voice right in Zach’s ear.

Zach jumped and swung around to find himself nose to nose with Rick, who was all serious now.

“I know you Zach, and I know you’re not a good influence to have around my sister.” Rick said softly, looking down slightly at Zach.

“Hey man I …” Zach started to say only to find himself hoisted several feet off the ground by a growling Rick, with two matching growls from the mini wolves behind him.

“Do we understand each other?” Rick growled out, sounding almost demonic.

“Yeah! Sure! Stay away from Mel, I got it! I swear!” Zach pleaded.

“Good!” Rick said good-naturedly with a bright smile, the twins smiling and looking harmless now. “As long as we understand each other.” He said while backing away, before giving a wave and saying good night.

Zach collapsed against his car, breathing heavily, before scrambling to get in his car and drive off in a rush. The McCall brothers watched this in satisfaction before giving high fives all round.

“That was excellent little dudes.” Rick praised his brothers, ruffling their hair a bit.

“Is it me or did he wet himself a bit back there?” Kai asked with humor.

“Oh I think he definitely wet himself.” Rick answered with a chuckle.

“I love being a wolf!” Ken said with glee, causing the others to laugh.

Then they walked back to the field, with Rick hanging an arm around each of his brothers, to go look for Talia.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed another installment in the future scira fics.


End file.
